Chris Halliwell
Christopher Halliwell is the second son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, born in 2004. He is the younger brother of Wyatt and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell. Like his brother, Chris is a Whitelighter-Witch. He is named after his paternal grandfather, Christopher Wyatt. The Charmed Ones first met a future version of Chris before his birth, when he traveled to the past to become their Whitelighter and prevent Wyatt from turning evil. History Time Travel and Pre-Birth The Charmed Ones first met the Future Chris during the Titans' attack, under the alias Chris Perry. This alternate timeline Chris manipulated events so Leo would become an Elder and he would be appointed as the sisters' new Whitelighter. He then warned them of an evil that was going to harm Wyatt without revealing the entire truth and pushed the sisters to hunt down all suspects. He was eventually forced to reveal that he didn't come to save Wyatt from evil, but to prevent him from becoming evil instead. Phoebe found out Chris' true identity during a vision quest and confronted him about it. Chris then told her the truth and asked for help in bringing his parents back together in time for him to be born. He was later forced to reveal the truth to Paige as well. When Piper and Leo were banished to the Ghostly Plane by a Darklighter, they grew closer and eventually slept together, resulting in Piper becoming pregnant with Chris. She was later told by her sisters that Chris is her son from the future. Chris grew closer to his family and even repaired the difficult relationship with his father while they kept searching for the thing that would turn Wyatt evil. Eventually it was revealed the Elder Gideon was responsible. When discovered, Gideon fatally stabbed Chris with a cursed athame to prevent healing and Chris passed away in his father's arms. Around the same time, Piper went into labor and gave birth to baby Christopher. His father later avenged his future son by killing Gideon and saving Wyatt. Early Life Chris was born around the time his future counterpart died. Due his his young age, Chris experienced little of his mother and aunt's magical struggles as he was too young to understand. At one point as a toddler, he swallowed a marble. As described by Wyatt, Chris was a huge computer geek in his early teens and took daily hour-long showers, much to his brother's frustration. Four Witches and a Funeral After hearing from the Elders that a Witch had been killed by a Warlock, Chris went to his mother's restaurant to warn his family. He later went to the alley where the murder was committed and met Gretchen, the deceased Witch's Whitelighter. She told him that the warlock had acquired the power of invisibility. Chris went to the Underworld to search for information about the warlock but failed. He also discovered that another Witch had been killed and that the warlock had stolen from her the power to shapeshift. When he told his mother, she forbade him to hunt down the warlock alone, so he decided to ask Wyatt for help, but since he was busy with school, his mother told him to try one of his aunts, and since Ryan, Melinda's boyfriend, was about to be officially introduced to the family, the issue, and magic overall, would not be talked about that evening. Discovering that the warlock was targeting Melinda, Chris warned the Elders and the rest of the family. He later attempted to locate the warlock, but was unsuccessful. However, his father managed to identify him as Anders Blackwell. He later learned that he had kidnapped Ryan, and dissuaded his sister from handing herself over to Anders to free him. Having located Ryan's position thanks to Coop, he went to free her with his mother and sister, and tried in vain to persuade them not to separate. Eventually they managed to free Ryan, and eliminate Anders but not before Piper was killed. Chris was very saddened by his mother's death, but still managed to convince Ryan and Melinda to go to the funeral. Legacy As a young adult, Chris started working as an orderly at a hospital because he liked being able to help people and the hours made it easy to sneak out in case of a demonic emergency. He often worked together with his brother to fight evil, though he was always a bit jealous of his brother for being more powerful, popular and well-liked. This caused a huge fight when the Spirit of Rage Darius infected them both with rage during a memorial dinner for their mother. The fight led to a physical confrontation, but the was quickly broken up. When Darius' manipulation was revealed, the brothers realized that the issues didn't come out of nowhere, but made up nevertheless. When the manipulation was revealed, Chris orbed back home, where he was confronted by a mysterious demon who stole the Book of Shadows. He later helped his family vanquish the resurrected demon Shax and confronted the mysterious demon to get the book back, at which the demon was revealed to be The Source of All Evil. Chris later realized his father was still mourning his mother, and to get a fresh start and move on, Leo decided to move to Magic School, leaving the brothers the manor with their cousin Henry Jr. as their new roommate. His First Charge While he was working in the hospital, Chris heard a jingle, and he was not happy about it, which meant that a charge needed him and he did not want charges because he preferred to be a Witch compared to being a Whitelighter. Shortly after he was joined by Wyatt, who wanted his help to eliminate a Stinger Demon. After learning that Chris had received his first charge, Wyatt tried to convince him to accept his fate, but he did not want to. As he continued to receive jingles, Chris went to the Golden Gate Bridge and got into an argument with Odin. Sandra then appeared to calm the situation. Chris explained that he never wanted to be a Whitelighter, though Sandra asked him to help the charge regardless. They agreed that if Chris still refused his destiny after helping his charge, the Elders would respect his choice. Chris asked for Wyatt's help and the two located the charge Jessie, a Witch who did not know of her magical heritage and recently manifested powers. Soon they were assaulted by the darklighter Jaden, injuring Wyatt before they escaped. The three took refuge in Magic School. Jessie and Chris got into a discussion about accepting their respective destinies and bonded on the fact that neither of them really wanted a destiny forced onto them. Jessie then asked Chris to orb her home, so she could get a shower and a rest. While at her apartment, Chris waited as she took a shower. Jessie later appeared before Chris in her bathrobe and confronted him about their attraction to each other. Chris told her it was forbidden and worried he would be taking advantage of her, but Jessie replied that he made her feel safe and that she needed him at the moment. She then kissed him and, despite his better judgement, Chris went along with it and slept with her. Jaden attacked them again, but Chris encouraged Jessie to use her powers to vanquish her. He was wounded in the confrontation and lost consciousness but was orbed away and healed by the Elders, later deciding not to become a Whitelighter. He visited Jessie again and gave her a power binding potion, and they spent another night together. He, his brother, and his cousins then agreed that they had to find a balance between helping each other when needed and not interfering with each other's lives. Source of All Fear When Barbas attacked the cousins and preyed on their fears, he leveraged Chris's doubts, and trapped Chris and Wyatt in a dream world, where Wyatt turned into his evil self after giving in to his fear. The two fought until Penny entered their minds and tried to help them. When she read Wyatt's mind, she learned the truth as well and Wyatt attacked her. However, Chris was ultimately able to turn Wyatt good again, defeating Barbas. Wyatt then shared his secret with the rest of the family. Chris confronted Wyatt and admitted that he was not sure if he could ever trust him again. Subsequently he decided it was time to eliminate the Source. Family Values To Wyatt's frustration, in the following days, Chris ignored him and devoted himself completely to finding a way to defeat the Source. But his research led nowhere, and he was taken by the Seer in the Underworld, who offered to help defeat the Source. Although he did not trust the Seer, Chris decided to listen to her and eventually adopted the plan to call the Nexus. Needing the Elders for the spell, he decided to ask Noah for help. The Elders decided to give the cousins the spell and Noah brought the news to Chris, telling him not to let his emotions cloud his judgment. Later Chris summoned the cousins to the manor. When Chris found out his cousin Payton had become a ghost having cast a spell for personal gain, he worried before the consequences of this on his plan, he realized that perhaps he was really obsessed with the defeat of the Source. When Chris explained the plan the cousins were hesitant, but Wyatt admitted that it was an idea to consider. When Payton suggested asking for help from her mother or Paige, Wyatt recalled that Phoebe had returned to the city, but shortly after, thanks to a premonition of Payton, they discovered that Phoebe was in the Underworld with the Source. This convinced the cousins to adopt Chris's plan. When asked the Seer, she said she knew nothing about Phoebe. Eventually Chris admitted to his family that the idea of recalling the Nexus was of the Seer, and Wyatt convinced everyone to proceed since the spell needed was the work of the Elders. Wyatt also wanted Chris to stay at the manor to complete the spell. Prue and Penny used a spell to summon Phoebe and the Source, and Wyatt and Chris trapped him, they also tried to use another spell to eliminate the Source, but were stopped by Phoebe, who revealed that the Source was possessing the son she believed to have lost. Chris immediately saw Julian as a threat, and said he did not want to welcome him into the family with Penny supporting him. The following afternoon Chris made peace with Wyatt, and promised not to hold any more secrets. With Mortals Like This The next morning Chris went to a bar and tried to understand the new hierarchy of power in the Underworld. He met his cousin Penny there, who told him he needed to get distracted, and persuaded him to go to the disco with her. After dancing for a while, the cousins were attacked by mortals, possessed by the essence of the Source. After a short battle, Chris orbited them to the manor. Chris assumed that Julian was the cause of what was happening. He tried to cheer up Melinda, upset by the fact that Ryan was possessed, and was convinced that it was necessary to stop those who had caused the possession to free the mortals. Shortly after the cousins discovered that they could not teleport, and when the mortals burst into the manor they split into two groups and fled. Chris, Prue and Penny took refuge in a condominium, and Prue and Penny cast a spell to find Julian. Shortly after the three reached the Turner Mansion, and Julian took advantage of their intrusion to attack the Wraith, which Elizabeth had summoned to extract his soul. Elizabeth easily got the best of the three witches, but Julian's intervention prevented her from killing them. Julian agreed to reverse the spell to free the mortals, but insisted that nothing had changed between him and the Halliwells. Elizabeth escaped with the essence and the Grimoire and Julian told his family members to leave. Past life Chris wanted to spend some time in a normal way, but began to have strange dreams about Lancelot, and when he discovered that Wyatt had similar dreams about King Arthur, the two understood that they were their past lives, and cast a spell to relive them. Unknowingly, the spell also affected Henry and Prue. When the effect of the spell ended, the cousins discovered that Morrigan was reborn, and that her essence was still linked to the Wyatt' soul, meaning if Morrigan was to be vanquished, Wyatt would also die. Chris felt guilty about this, as Guinevere had given Arthur the potion that had bound him to Morrigan, in order to be with Lancelot, but Wyatt convinced him not to be affected by the past. Penny Dreadful Chris went to the dinner organized by Wyatt to reveal his relationship to Dylan, immediately after Wyatt gave the announcement, Julian arrived and Chris attacked him, angering Penny and frightening Payton. Julian informed them that a demon had reopened P3, and that the invitations to the reopening were a trap. Left alone with his older brother, Chris became angry that Wyatt had not told him about dating a boy, and was disappointed that he had confided to Prue. Fortunately, after Wyatt explained his reasons, Chris calmed down and advised him to talk to Melinda. Shortly after, they were assaulted by the servants of Dahlia, but easily defeated them, later discovering that Julian and Penny had gone to face Dahlia alone. Reaching the club, the two brothers eliminated Ryuu, the second in command of Dahlia, who was taken down by Penny through Julian's instructions and her new power. After admitting to have abused it initially, Chris and the others told her that she redeemed herself. The next morning the cousins gathered to have breakfast, and Penny told him to try to give Julian a chance, Chris eventually promised to do so admitting he still didn't trust him and did not particularly like him. Penny also announced that she wanted to reopen P3, and after learning that she had obtained the necessary funds to do it from Phoebe, Chris supported her cousin. Hospital Haunting During a night shift, Chris Halliwell met a new nurse Sarah and the two shared a mutual attraction. During the coffee break, a small patient named Kayla asked for help and Chris learned that she was being haunted by a ghost. Chris studied the haunting while trying to keep it hidden from Sarah. Meanwhile, Sarah noted that she and other nurses believed that Chris could be a good nurse. Sarah saw Chris fight the ghost and he had to explain what was happening. Then the two discovered the ghost's identity, Holly Wilson. Chris reached for Holly in an attempt to help her move on into the afterlife, though Holly refused as she wanted to return to life. Chris realized that Holly had been corrupted by years of loneliness and anger, making her a vengeful spirit, so he told Sarah to stop his heart so he could cast the necessary spell. Sarah accepted reluctantly and stopped her heart. After defeated Holly, Sarah managed to revive Chris with CPR, relieved that it was over and needed time to think. After a conversation with Wyatt, Chris decided to become a nurse. The following night, Chris met Sarah again, who was happy that Chris decided to become a nurse, and admitted that while the magic frightened her, she could not stop thinking about Chris and kiss him. Meeting with Bianca Chris applied enthusiastically to become a nurse and left the magic aside to focus on his studies. He and Sarah decided not to publish their relationship until Chris became a nurse. Having the free manor decided to invite her to stay with him for the night, yet they were interrupted by the arrival of Penny, who brought with her a mortal wounded during a demonic attack, outside the P3. When Penny said that she and Theo had been rescued by a woman who could shimmer, throw energy balls, and that she had the symbol of a bird on her wrist, Chris thought it might be Bianca, the woman he had loved in another time line. Sarah, after making a first dressing at Theo, left, probably believing that she would be more of a hurry than helpful, and Chris felt guilty because the only thing he could think of was Bianca. Shortly thereafter Chris and Penny took stock of the situation and deduced that Theo must have ended up in some supernatural situation because of his father's position. Chris also told Penny the meaning of the brand she had seen on Bianca's wrist. The next morning he went to ask his father for information and he told Chris about the time travel made by his counterpart in the first timeline where Wyatt had become bad, and the relationship he had with Bianca's version of that timeline. After apologizing for never telling anything about it, Leo noticed that the souls of Chris and Bianca were intertwined as Chris had met her past life at Camelot, and advised his son to be careful, as Bianca was a perfect stranger and not to deal with her alone. Chris, however, did not follow the advice and reversed a spell to summon the phoenix, so as to be transported to where Bianca was. Chris arrived in time to help Bianca fight demons, but after they got the better of it, she showed him no gratitude and after identifying him as a member of the Halliwell family, she left with disappointment to Chris, who soon after discovered that Victoria Wahlstrom was behind the attack; hearing a call for help from Penny joined her at Henson Holdings. Chris saved his cousin and Theo from Nanta and her demons, but could not avoid the death of John Henson.Chris took the group back home, and after Penny had fallen asleep with hypnosis, Chris scolded her for her recklessness; angrily, Penny demanded to know the truth about Bianca, revealing that she had read Chris's thoughts by accident, so Chris told her about the relationship he had with the Phoenix in the canceled timeline, although he told her only the most important parts of the story. Chris went to the attic to check out the Book of Shadows, where he was joined by Bianca, who demanded information without offering anything in return, so the two had a little fight, and Chris's battle skill persuaded Bianca to establish a truce. Bianca informed Chris and Penny of Nanta's activities, and reconfirmed that she wanted to kill Victoria, but Chris told her he would not let her. Subsequently Bianca informed the two cousins that Theo had gone, to avenge her father, and Chris prevented Penny from following him, telling her that they had to draw up a plan and prepare a potion to use against Nanta. When the trio arrived at Wahlstrom International, Victoria proposed that they join forces to eliminate Nanta; Penny convinced Chris to accept and he convinced Bianca. However Bianca put K.O. Victoria after she acquitted herself of her task. Her way of doing things greatly annoyed Chris, who let out a few words about the relationship he and the Phoenix had had in the canceled timeline. The three witches succeeded in eliminating Nanta, freeing Theo, and framing Victoria for Henson's murder after she tried to kill them. Two days later Bianca showed up at Chris's house, and demanded to know why he behaved as if he knew her. Chris told her that they had been romantically involved, in a reset timeline; at that point, after enjoying herself provoking him, Bianca told him to stay out of her business and left. Irate with himself for being attracted to such a person, Chris went to Sarah and told her he wanted to make their relationship public, determined not to think of Bianca anymore. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline where Wyatt had turned evil, Chris led the resistance against him in the hope of trying to prevent him from becoming evil in the first place. In this future, he was engaged to Bianca, one of The Phoenix, who once worked for his brother but had changed sides out of love. Another alternate timeline version of Chris appeared in "The Once and Future Evil", where Wyatt had turned evil despite everything that was done to prevent this from happening. Much like his counterpart, this Chris also refused to give up on his brother and got the same idea to travel back in time to prevent his brother from becoming evil. However, he was forced to allow himself to be captured so his sister and cousin could go instead of him. The Wyatt of his timeline eventually took Chris to the past as well to stop their efforts and Chris rejoined his family. They learned that Wyatt becoming evil was inevitable because his powers would eventually corrupt him. He later assisted his mother reclaimed Excalibur, which was used to strip Wyatt of his powers van vanquish his future evil counterpart. The Angel of Destiny then sent Chris and Melinda back to future, unknowing what they would find in their altered timeline. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Chris is highly skilled in using this power and can use it to redirect magical energies. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects and beings with the mind through use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Charges * Jessie (Temporarily) Notes and Trivia *Although Chris loves magic, his biggest fear is that magic will destroy his family, much like how it killed his mother, and that he is not strong enough to stop it. *Much like his mother, Chris was unpopular in high school and somewhat of a geek. *It has been hinted many times that Chris is jealous of Wyatt, as he feels like he is always standing in his brother's shadow. *His past life was Sir Lancelot. **His favorite stories as a kid were about King Arthur and his knights. Gallery Baby-chris.png Little-chris.jpg Little-wyatt-chris.png Young-chris-wyatt.jpg Chris-crushing.jpg 6x10-Chris.jpg Chris-still.png Chris-forevercharmed.png Aw-620_05172012_ah-0071_r.jpg Chris-promo.jpg Appearances *Charmed, season 5, "Oh My Goddess! Part 1 and 2" *Charmed, season 6, 7 and 8 *The Closing Chapter (As a child) *The Once and Future Evil (As a child and alternate timeline version) *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 113: Hospital Haunting *Legacy 116: Birds of a Phoenix Feather Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids